The Impossible
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Scarlett Adams has done many things in her life that would seem impossible to most. But she has never done anything like this. WARNING: SPOILERS FROM OBLIVION ! Rated T just to be safe !
1. Chapter 1

******Hi. I've decided to write a story about The Power Of Five series. The five books are some of my personal favourites. This story is based in the last book, Oblivion. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS ! DISCLAIMER: all of the characters in this story are the work of Anthony Horowitz.**

I had arrived in this hell-hole exactly five days ago and I was the only gatekeeper in Oblivion. I desperately missed the others, especially one in particular.

It was midnight, or midday, I couldn't tell as the sun never left the sky. I was trying to get some sleep, but I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about my friends. Were they alive? If they were, where were they? All these questions were running through my head as the noise of an engine broke the Antarctic silence.

Richard Cole stood at the window and looked out. "It's a Legacy 600," he commented boredly. I stood next to him and looked out the window and I saw two men leave the aeroplane. I recognised them immediately and gasped.

There was Lohan, with his Asian features and typical scowl. Then there was Matt, with his dark hair grown out, his blue eyes and his broad shoulders. I would have recognised him anywhere.

I didn't bother pointing him out to Richard, I figured he knew it was Matt. I took the steps two at a time and ran across the snow.

"Matt" I cried out as I came closer to him. He turned around at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Scarlett," he wheezed as I crushed his lungs in a hug. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and didn't miss the pink stain on his face.

I released Matt and gave Lohan a brief hug. Thankfully when I released Lohan, Matt seemed to have regained his composure.

"Where were you?"

"We were in Brazil and trust me you don't wanna go there."

I looked at him expectantly and it was obvious that I wanted to know more. He gestured to the Boeing and we ascended the steps together, with me practically glued to Matt.

When we reached the first class cabin, Richard embraced Matt and they all sat down at the table. "Well? Explain where the hell you were!" I demanded. Matt sighed in defeat and explained everything, the slave markets, the drug dealer and the gold mine. I felt like crying when he told us about the mine.

Richard and Lohan left to go to the commanders tent, which left Matt and I alone. We sat on one of the couches and talked about our adventures. We talked about everything, from food to their powers.

"Can you show me your powers? I didn't really get to appreciate them properly back in Hong Kong," said Matt and I blushed. "They're not..um...very _good," _I stammered bashfully. I looked up and met Matts beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sure your powers are really good," he said reassuringly.

I just nodded and we stood up, Matt taking my hand in his. He lead me down the stairs and out onto the icy plains of Oblivion.

"Well then, let's see what you can do,"he said cheerfully and I gulped nervously. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was making a fool of myself in front of Matt. Pushing my feelings to the back of my mind, I focused all of my energy on my powers. I felt the power within me and called for a strong wind.

I felt the breeze blowing around me and opened my eyes. I saw Matt watching me intently and smirked, "Didn't expect me to be so good did you?" He laughed and came over to me and I felt my heart pound as he stood next to me.

"Do you want to see my powers?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied excitedly. Matt flicked his hand at the ocean and a huge wave arose about a mile out but as it came closer, he flicked his wrist down and the wave collapsed.

I stood there in awe and now it was Matts turn to smirk. "Weren't expecting that we're you?" he said cheekily. "No I honestly wasn't. That was amazing Matt, no wonder your our leader," I said quietly.

He smiled and took my hand, leading me back to the Boeing. I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach as he held my hand. He led me back to the couch we had been sitting on and we both sat down.

"My powers are nothing compared to yours," I said sadly. He put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me. "I think your powers are great," he whispered in my ear and I shivered at his close proximity.

I looked up and locked my gaze with his. I could feel his warm breath on my face and my eyes fluttered closed. I leaned in and almost closed the distance but then Richard came in and the moment was ruined.

"Er...sorry, the commander wants to speak to you Matt," he said awkwardly. He knew that she had a thing for Matt, when she was asleep he heard me calling for him. He presumed she was having a nightmare or something like that but he as starting to think differently.

Matt stood up and so did I. I walked beside him as we walked to the commanders tent. Our fingers brushed against each other a few times during the walk and I felt my heart race.

When Commander David Cain saw us walk in he scowled. He didn't believe I could control the weather, he thought it was ridiculous. He walked over to Matt and shook hands with him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Matt, Richard has told me lots about you. He says you, like Scarlett here, are a member of the five gatekeepers," he said, sneering at the last part. Obviously Matt noticed so he spoke up.

"I know you think me and Scarlett are nothing more than a few fifteen year olds but we're not. We are essential to this war, only the five gatekeepers can defeat the Old Ones. If you don't believe we're different then watch," he said. He flicked his hand at a jug of water and the jug exploded. The whole tent went silent with shock.

"I must admit that was impressive Matt. Now you should return to the Boeing. We will speak again soon," he said dismissively. He obviously wasn't happy that a couple of fifteen year olds had proved him wrong.

I knew Matt was angry, he didn't like when people doubted him. He stormed up the steps of the Boeing and plopped down on a bed angrily. Richard left the two of us alone and I approached Matt cautiously.

"Matt, it's okay. I know Commander Cain didn't believe us but you proved him wrong. I know it seems like everybody thinks we're crazy but there are people who believe us, like Richard and Lohan. It's those people that matter the most, not the non-believers. It's the people who have faith that matter," I said soothingly.

He looked up at her and she felt frozen to the spot. He stood up, never breaking eye contact, put his hand on her cheek and leaned closer. They were mere centimetres apart but the moment was shattered for the second time by Richard.

I turned around and glared at Richard. He almost looked scared at the look on their faces. He knew perfectly well that Matt and Scarlett could kill him with a flick of their wrists but he hoped that wouldn't happen.

Matt sighed and sat down on his bed. Richard and I did the same and within minutes they were asleep.

* * *

******Well, what do you think? Please R&R ! I really want to hear your opinion !**


	2. Chapter 2

******Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: all charachters and recognised scenebe belong to Anthony Horowitz.**

When I woke up the first person I looked for was Matt. I didn't see him in the dreamworld and I wanted to talk to him. However, I was disappointed to find he wasn't on the Boeing.

"Richard, where's Matt?"

"Don't worry, he's at the commanders tent,"

"Please tell me he won't do anything rash,"

"Somce when do I do anything rash?"

I jumped and spun around. Matt was leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face so I marched over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I said in mock anger. He laughed and we walked back into the cabin.

"Do you want something to eat?" Richard asked. We both nodded and Richard gave us a small bowl of tomato soup and we ate ravenously. We were living on rations, and we're starting to feel hungrier.

When Matt and I finished there soup, we sat down on the couch and Richard went to Commander Cain to talk strategies.

"What did you say to Commander Cain?"

Matt sighed, "Not much really, he's planning an attack on the fortress for tomorrow. I told him its pointless, that it won't work, but he's adamant that it will. I just don't know why he won't listen. I mean, we've proven him wrong with our powers, why won't he listen to us," he complained angrily.

"I know, he's honestly being really stupid about the whole thing. He was like that before you came bur I think it's because he's used to ordering people around. He's not used to fifteen year olds telling him what to do, he's a ___commander, _that's his job," I explained.

Matt nodded glumly. "I just wish this was over and done with. I mean, we're only fifteen, we shouldn't have the weight of the world on our shoulders. You and I should be in school. If my parents were still alive we might even be neighbours, friends. The possibilities are endless. But we'll never know will we? Cause our worlds have been turned upside down by the evil monsters congregating a mile down the ice shelf," he said bitterly.

I felt my heart break because I knew he was right. None of this would have happened if Diego Salmanda hadn't opened the gate in the Nazca Desert. Right at that moment, I wanted to grab Matt and run away, leave Antarctica and hide away somewhere.

But I knew that was impossible. We had to finish this, we were the only ones who ___could _finish it. So I changed the subject.

" I didn't see you in the dreamworld last night,"

"I was honestly too tired to go there,"

" I need to talk to you about a few things,"

"Such as?"

"Er...Well... I was thinking that..."

I blushed crimson. I wanted to say '___if we don't come out of this alive, I want you to know that I really like you' _but I couldn't muster the courage to say it.

"C'mon Scar, spill the beans," he goaded. "I...er...wanted you to help me with my powers. I feel like I can control them but not well enough," I stuttered. It wasn't exactly ___a lie, _I did want to talk to him about that.

"Oh, okay. Do you wanna go outside and practice?" he asked cheerfully. I nodded and took his proffered hand. He lead me onto the ice shelf and turned towards the sea.

"First you've got to relax. When you're able to do it at will you can just flick your wrist and think what you want to happen but you said you can't do that so we'll start at the beginning.

When you're completely relaxed, concentrate on what you want. I'm pretty sure you know the rest," he explained. I felt the snow falling around me and opened my eyes. I saw Matt grinning and looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're better then you let yourself believe. Why don't you try doing it like me. I bet you could do it," he said teasingly. I did as he asked and the snow stopped. Matt laughed at my shocked face and I laughed with him.

"Really Scar, you should give yourself some credit, you're ten times stronger than you think you are," he said and I blushed prettily at his comment.

"You said you wanted to talk about a few things, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Oh...er...nothing.."

"I know that wasn't the only thing, you know you can tell me anything," he said and my heart rate started to get faster as I tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"I er... ___Well_, I was thinking that.." I started, but was thankfully cut off by Richard. "You're both wanted in the commanders tent," he said, smirking as he noticed my red face.

Matt took my hand again and led me to the large tent. When we entered, we found most of the World Army generals there.

"Right, now that the two of you are here we can begin the meeting. We will initate Operation First Strike today. Starting at twelve hundred hours, the six Super Hornet aircraft will launch attack on the fortress, firing infrared, homing surface-to-air missiles. This should blow up the outer walls and cause major casualties.

We will follow that with an armed assault by our ground forces. We will move across the ice in five groups. I will lead group Hawk, Captain Allenby will lead Bear and Colonel General Shubnaikov will lead Lynx. Lieutenant Greyson will lead Wolf. Scarlett has informed me she can give us weather cover in the form of a blizzard. This will make sure the Old Ones don't see us. If nobody has any questions please ask now."

The only people left in the tent were Matt, Richard, Lohan and I. "You do realise that this is a hopeless plan and a lot of innocent people will be killled for no good reason. It won't work, the old ones ___cannot_ be killed by simple missiles and guns and any bullets will go straight through the fly-soldiers. It's a suicide mission and you know it. With all respect sir I dont think you know what you're dealing with," Matt shouted.

Cain had lost his patience with Matt, it was obvious from the glare he threw at him. "And you do?" he snarled. "Yes sir, I faced them in the Nazca Desert, I know what they're like." Matt said indignantly. "Look Matt, whether you like it or not this plan is going to happen and you have to decide if you're going to participate or not"

"Of course I'll participate, I just thought you'd like to know that you're on a suicide mission"

I could feel the power radiating off of Matt. He stormed out of the tent and I ran after him.

"Matt, wait," I called after him. I heard a crash coming from the cabin and picked up my pace.

When I entered the cabin there were shards of glass everywhere and Matt was standing in the middle of it all, taking deep breathes as if to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Matt looked at me sadly and nodded. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. "It's okay to get angry, at least if we take it out on something that can't be hurt we won't take it out on someone who could get hurt," I said soothingly.

Matt nodded and sat down on the chair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted," he said dejectedly. "It's fine, nobody blames you. He's a man that likes to annoy people and I could feel my own anger bubbling."

"Yeah but you didn't let loose. I came in here and broke the flower vase for no good reason "

I smiled, "I'm sure we won't miss that silly old vase." He looked up at me and smiled back. "So..What should we do now?" I asked gingerly. Matt stood up and backed me into the wall, putting his hands on either side of me and effectively pinning me to the wall.

"M..Matt, what ..a..are you do.." I stuttered but he shushed me and I stood there, wondering what had triggered this. We jumped apart when they heard the skid of wheels on the ice.

We looked out the window and saw another plane full of people willing to fight for the World Army. It made me sad to know that most of them would probably be killed by the Old Ones' army.

"Do you wanna go look for Richard" asked Matt awkwardly. I nodded and we walked in an awkward silence until we found Richard talking to Lohan about the ambush. We joined in on the conversation and avoided eye contact if at all possible.

It was obvious that we were very awkward about the episode on the Boeing, even Richard noticed. He was gong to confront Matt about it but refrained and when Greyson came to talk to the boys about the attack, I returned to the Boeing.

They spent a few hours planning the ambush for team Wolf with Greyson. Though Matt didn't like the idea of an ambush, he still helped come up with some pretty good ideas. When they finished their planing, Matt and Richard went back to the Boeing to find me asleep. They decided a nap would do them good so they laid down in their beds and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

******Please R&R ! Hope you liked it !**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey everyone. So sorry I havn't updated in so long ! Thanks to coolgle for the kind review. It inspired me to keep updating regularly ! This chapter is dedicated to coolgle !**

I was woken by Matt at 11:15 and we ambled down the ice shelf and entered the bustling tent. Commander Cain banged on the table and everyone stopped talking.

"In thirty minutes we shall begin our attack. I will stay here with Scarlett and direct Team Hawk via radio and Scarlett will hold a blizzard from the watchtower.

The teams will enter when I tell them to. Do not enter the fray until you are told. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and assembled into their teams. Matt and Richard joined team Wolf which left me alone with Commander Cain.

11:55 and the teams were assembled on the ice shelf. Richard and Matt sat on a jeep, waiting for the signal.

I walked over and sat on the back of the jeep with Matt. "Please come back okay," I said quietly. He looked at me with his big blue eyes and my heart melted. "Don't worry Scar, I'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

"Get ready to go," shouted Commander Cain. I turned to Matt and hugged him before jumping from the jeep. He grinned at me before I ran to the commanders tent, running up the stairs to the watchtower.

"5...4...3..2..1..Super Hornets attack!" he said into the radio. I watched as the Super Hornets zoomed overhead, dropping a missile on the fortress. It exploded on impact with a loud boom and a towering pillar of fire.

The other Hornets dropped their missiles and they exploded in the same fashion. I produced a blizzard as Cain had asked and was even quite proud of it. "Hawks and Wolves attack," shouted Cain. I watched as Matt and Richard zoomed into the fray, praying that they didn't get hurt.

I heard the first screams of pain coming from the first victims. I watched Matt in awe as he battled through The Old Ones' army. He had wisdom beyond his years and I hoped that it got him out safely.

I noticed the army was backing up towards camp pretty quickly. Soon enough they'd be in the World Army camp and they'd destroy it.

Apparently Matt was thinking along the same lines, as he flicked his wrist and a large crack appeared in the ice. It quickly expanded into a small chasm and a lot of The Old Ones fell in before they even noticed it had appeared.

Immediately, people started picking up the wounded and bringing them back to camp for medical attention. I rushed down to help the people but I left the more gory bodies for other people, instead helping people who could barely hold themselves up.

When I had helped all I could, I searched for Matt and Richard. I saw them having a heated conversation beside the Boeing but when Matt saw me coming he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I laughed and gave Richard a hug as well. "Matt how did you break a chasm in the ice? It was amazing," I gushed. He laughed and shook his head. "I dunno to be honest. I just think about what I want, flick my wrist and it happens," he explained.

I nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna go find Cain and ask him about his other strategies, even if they're pointless," said Richard. I watched Richard go and turned to Matt. He was kicking up snow around the Boeing awkwardly, something I had never seen him be.

"What's wrong Matt?" I asked, knowing there was something bothering him. "It's just, I didn't want all those people to die in ___our_ battle. They don't even know what they're facing. They shouldn't have to die for us. This is ___our_ battle and we should fight it," he explained.

I hugged him and calmed him down. I knew it was hard on him, having to lead them all into possible death and when I let him go, his eyes were shining, as if he was holding back tears.

"It's all gonna be okay, don't worry Matt. Pedro, Jamie, and I are all here for you. Hell, even Scott is there for you. You're not in this alone," I assured him. He leaned in closer, and was about to kiss me, when there was shouting from the commanders tent.

Matt looked up and saw a few people surrounding someone. He walked over and pushed everyone away, looking at the man who had caused the commotion.

"You...Scott wants to meet you in the bay. You must come alone," he warned. Matt nodded, as if he was expecting this to happen. He walked calmly back to me and walked up the steps to the Boeing.

I gaped at him for a few seconds, processing what this man had said. It was obviously a trap but Matt apparently didn't notice this, as he was putting on his coat.

"Matt where are you going? You can't honestly be going to meet Scott can you? It's the most obvious trap I've ever heard of. You are our leader, we can't lose you," I cried. He turned towards me and looked at me solemnly.

I wanted to cry and I could feel my heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces as every second passed.

"Matt, please don't do this. We can't lose you, I can't lose you," I pleaded. He walked up to me and held me close. "Scarlett, don't worry about me. You keep yourself and Richard safe, okay? If I come back I don't want to find you all dead," he said.

I didn't like the way he said ___if,_ but I let it pass. I nodded and Matt turned away. He was just about to descend the steps when Richard ran up to him. "Where do you think you're going without me?" he asked angrily.

Matt sighed and motioned for him to follow. They were at the bottom of the steps when I ran down after them.

"Matt wait," I called and He stopped, turning around to face me. I ran up to him and smashed her lips on his. It wasn't a special, sweet kiss, but it was filled with passion and sorrow. I pulled away and let the tears stream down my face.

Matt wiped away my tears and hugged her again. "Remember what I told you," he whispered and I nodded, telling him to go, even though it broke my heart to see him get on that boat. I had this sinking feeling that they wouldn't be coming back anymore, but I tried to ignore it.

I walked back to the Boeing and laid down, trying and failing to get some sleep. I settled on counting the cobwebs on the roof of the plane, eventually falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

******There it is ! I hope you like it ! Please Read and Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I havn't updated in so long ! Please forgive me ! **

**Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz owns the Power of Five series ! Not me ! **

I woke barely a few hours later, staring at the ceiling of the Boeing. When I stood up Lohan was standing by the door, obviously having something to say. "Just spit it out Lohan, I probably know what your gonna say anyway," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears.

"Matt and Richard got taken, it was a trap," he said and I let out a heart wrenching sob. "Everyone is leaving, we should probably get going before the last boat leaves," he said. "Are you crazy? If you think I'm leaving without Matt then you've gone crazy," I screamed.

"Calm down Scarlett, we're gonna get out of here ok," he said, trying to grab my arm but I pulled away. "You know what Lohan, you can go without me. You can abandon me like you abandoned Matt in Serra Morte," I scowled before storming down the staircase and across the ice shelf.

I blended in with the evacuees for a bit until I broke away, looking for a Zodiac. "Climb on broad and we'll get you out of here," shouted the marine. "I'm not coming!" I shouted back, "I need a Zodiac."

"There are no Zodiacs, and you can't stay here, we're pulling out," he shouted. "You don't understand. I'm with Matt. I have to go to Skua Bay. Please can you help me...!"

"You have to come with me. This is my last run and if I leave you behind then your on your own," the marine insisted. "Where can I find a Zodiac?" I cried. "You can't find one miss. Are you coming or not?"

"No."

"Then - good luck," he said before pressing down on the throttle. I looked around and realised I would be alone in a few minutes. I heard a thrum in the distance and looked up.

I saw a man driving a Zodiac across the water and squinted to get a better better look. Somehow I knew it was Lohan, not because I recognised him but because I just knew it deep down.

"I behaved dishonourably. I've always been thought to protect myself but that is different from acting as a coward. I tried to leave Matt in Serra Morte. It was a bad thing to do and I almost did the same thing with you today. I will take you to Skua Bay and we will enter the fortress together. Now climb in, we must hurry," he said.

I didn't complain as I jumped into the Zodiac and Lohan sped off immediately. We arrived in Skua Bay and I jumped out the minute we hit land. Though the cliffs seemed to be solid from the front, there was actually a crack just big enough for two people to fit through.

We walked through up the beach slowly, making sure there were no guards. "There will be guards up ahead you know," said Lohan. "Don't worry about them, I'll deal with them," I said.

We could see the fly soldiers on the rocky ledges above us, watching the pathway, but they could t see us. The minute we stepped off the boat I created a thick fog, masking us from the fly soldiers.

The fog also helped to mask any sound so they didn't hear us either. We entered the narrow passage and walked up the sloping steps to the fortress above.

* * *

Scott walked down the stairs to the courtyard with the great doors locked on one side, the mountain on the other. There were no guards in sight; they weren't needed anymore. The World Army was gone, scurrying for ships that they thought would take them to safety, unaware that nowhere in the world would ever be safe again.

Matt had been taken and even now he was providing entertainment for the massed ranks of the Old Ones. Scott was freezing, only wearing a shirt, trousers and a jacket. He realised that if he stayed out very long the weather would kill him - but he didn't care. It was likely that soon he would be dead anyway.

He walked towards the door with the five-pointed star. There was the silver chain drawn across the mouth with the two pale white hands clasped together, keeping it locked. All he had to do was separate them and the doors would be open, he would see Jamie again.

He knew the chain had electricity or some other deadly force in it. If there was a guard around he would have ordered them to pull the chain apart for him, but he knew this couldn't happen. Why should anyone else die for him?

He stepped forward, anxious to get it over and done with. He was about to grab the chain when something hot sliced across his shoulder. He yelled and spun round, just in time to see a glint of silver whip through the air, coming at him. He could feel the blood trickling down his back but he missed the second blow.

"Are you going somewhere Scott? You're not leaving us are you?" demanded Jonas. He swung again and Scott fell back as the blade passed over his head. Scott knew everything was changed. The Old Ones had Matt now so they didn't need him. But Scott still had his power.

He was about to open his mouth to order Jonas to run off the ice cap or something like that. But Jonas got there first, kicking Scott in the side of the head. He had aimed perfectly and Scott was thrown back into the snow, white light exploding behind his eyes.

"Were you about to say something Scott? Or perhaps think it," he crooned, lashing out again and hitting Scott in the same spot. Scott's head jerked back and he tasted the metallic blood.

"The Old Ones don't need you anymore now that they've got Matt. In fact, they told me to finish you right now."

Jonas brought the blade down, aiming for Scott's stomach but he managed to roll away just in time. The sword landed in the snow and Scott tried to grab it but he couldn't as Jonas picked it up and aimed for his chest.

Jonas brought the sword plunging towards Scott's chest but it never reached him. Halfway down Jonas stopped, a surprised look on his face. He lowered the sword as if he had forgotten it and landed on the ground with a thud. Scott looked over and saw a knife jutting out of his back

* * *

Scott!"

I ran towards him and felt Lohan not far behind me. Lohan had a second blade, waiting for another guard. But they never came. I had created a curtain of snow around us, blocking us from sight.

"Scott," I cried for the second time. Everything he did was forgotten...the betrayal, Matts capture. All I cared about was poor Scott lying in the snow, possibly wounded beyond repair.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, but I shushed him. "Scar, I'm sorry," he said again. "It doesnt matter, what matters is that you're gonna be ok," I cried.

"No, you don't understand," he said, taking a deep breath. He wasn't apologising for the things he had done but the thing he was about to do.

"Stay still," he commanded.

I felt him enter my mind, I had no protection because I was completely unprepared. I wondered what the hell he was up to. Surely he wouldn't betray us as he had Matt.

Scott stood up and approached the chain. "I'm sorry Scarlett but I know you'd stop me from doing this and I can't let you do that. Please tell Jamie, if I don't see him, that I was thinking of him."

I pushed against the command he had given with all my strength. There was no way I was letting him do this. My arm started twitching and slowly the rest of my body did as well. I jumped up and was about to stop him when he reached for the chain. I was mere inches from him when he grabbed the ivory hands and I couldn't stop the heart wrenching scream that escaped when he grabbed them in his hands.

**There it is ! Please review and it'll make mess happy and I might even update sooner. **


End file.
